Agent Zero
by mushimushi123
Summary: "Did you keep her locked up? "Yes, but she will need more injections to improve her agility" So...It happens again. As the World Government's greatest tool for torture is revealed, it begins the story of freedom as Monkey D. Luffy comes crashing into Agent Zero's life... But how long will that freedom last?
1. Prologue

Agent Zero: Prologue

**Hello all! Mushimushi123 here! Hahaha this is my first story so I hope you enjoy it. I've always been such a massive fan of One piece and with my crazy imagination...i hope you enjoy the stories that I come up with when daydreaming. **

I sit waiting….

I can hear the drops of water in this dark dungeon

Drip...drip...drip….

I watch the clock wishing both for it to go faster and for it to go slower…

Faster...so I can get the pain over and done with…

Slower...So I don't have to watch myself torture another person and confront experimentation.

My life has always been like this.

I've never seen sunshine.

I have nobody. Well… not anymore anyways.

Professor Bone will probably inject with some kind of new poison or weapon again soon.

I'm the World Government's greatest secret and weapon.

Yet I am just a girl who has no control over her body.

I am...agent Zero.

The door of my cell opened blinding me with light. It took a while for my eyes to adjust and I saw a skinny figure with white long hair and a young face.

"Are you ready?"

My eyes open wide. There he is.

Professor Bone

His cold eyes bore into me.

"I've developed a new weapon that will even beat that crappy Professor Vegapunk! Mwa ha ha! I heard his Kuma bear got beaten by the Straw hat pirates...HA THE STRAW HAT PIRATES!"

He laughed like a maniac waving his hands in the air.

I always thought he was a weirdo and waited for him to resume his manner.

"Anyways...YOU AGENT ZERO! This might hurt a bit but you're used to it now?"

He smiled.

"A special devil fruit has been given to you. The greatest kept secret for the World Government's greatest fighter"

I looked at him wondering what the hell he could be talking about.

"The ability to manipulate water".

My eyes grew wider.

"Impossible", I said " Water is what causes devil fruit used to be rended useless...How is that even possible!"

"OH Ho! I've finally got you to talk. Have I?"

Professor Bone smiled at me.

"Because I DEVELOPED IT! A weapon against devil fruit users. WATER! Along with your knowledge of martial arts and archery, and the chip-"

He pointed at my head

"-in your brain so I can control you, we have the most formidable weapon yet against those stupid pirates"

Silence.

Thoughts racing through my head. If he developed it then…

"How do you know it works?", I spoke.

He looked at me before laughing

"ahahaa! Well…I don't…"

What?

"Why do you think you're a test subject? I don't know whether it works but I gathered DNA from Admiral Aokiji...manipulated it and I'm hoping you will be the first ever user of the Mizu Mizu fruit"

I was really scared. More terrified then anything he had injected me or fed me before. Before I could say no, he shove it in my mouth and shoved my jaws together to make me chew.

The taste was vile, like eating puke, no worse.

It burned my mouth and I wanted to collapse. He watched me throughout the process.

I shook like I had epilepsy and vomited before I passed out…

A usual day.

Little did I know...that fruit was about to lead me to the freedom I craved so much for…

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 1

Agent Zero Chapter 1: Meeting the Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates, Luffy!

**Set in the New world after Punk Hazard Island arc. I guess this would be between Punk Hazard and...well...thats a secret :P Enjoy the story! I'm thinking up one for Code Geass because I wasn't very satisfied with the ending. ALL HAIL LELOUCH! Or rather ALL HAIL LUFFY. God...Can you imagine if Luffy ruled the world instead of Lelouch...we probably get free meat day or something… xD**

**That would be Awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One piece, the item, the story or luffy :(**

"Naaaaaaaamiiiii!", Luffy moaned, " I'm borrrreeeeedd, when are we arrrivviing?"

Nami looked at her log pose in confusion as all 3 compasses shifted in different directions.

Luffy had chosen the most dangerous course but what struck her was that there was such a thick mist up ahead, she was scared they were going to crash.

"Luffy! Just wait...I'm sure we'll reach somewhere soon"

"MARINES", shouted Usopp, "OH MY GAWD...WE ARE GONNA DIE"

Up ahead, in the mist, there were thousands of marines...guarding...an island.

Nami looked in confusion. None of the log poses pointed at the island...what was going on?

As they travelled on, they passed a marine boat. A fellow marine shouted

"Oh! Straw Hat Pirates! Don't worry we're not going to attack you...just pass through here".

How strange, the crew thought...Why was the marines letting them pass instead of attacking them. Well they didn't complain because there was at least 100 marine boats there and they didn't want to fight…

Nami thought, "Lucky U-"

"WHAT'S ON THE ISLAND?", Luffy shouted.

"Shut up, Luffy!", the crew shouted at him.

The marine eyes narrowed. His lips became tight.

"None of your business. It's just a dumping ground for the marines"

"Really?"

Luffy withdrew...disappointed.

Nami sighed in relief, and thought to herself "Thank God, Luffy is so gullible"

Suddenly, a giant explosion erupted from the island. A great wave of water rose up from within.

The marines panicked.

"Oh my gawd...I hope Professor Bone is alright"

"What kind of experiment is he doing?"

"Quickly, protect Professor bone!"

"She must be restrained at all cost...otherwise every marine here is sentenced to death by the World Government"

"Agent...Zero?"

The last comment was from Luffy. The marines froze in fear.

"Who's….Agent Zero?"

He grinned at his crew. They groaned.

"A NEW NAKAMA! Shishishishishishi! Let's go!"

He jumped onto the marine boat and let his hands reach backwards.

"Gomu Gomu No…."

(Marines) "Oh SHIT!"

"GATLING GUN"

His arms catapulted themselves forward again and again knocking every single marine of the 100 boats into the sea. He jumped from boat to boat using his arms until he reached the island.

The Straw hat crew sighed and began to follow Luffy.

"Luffy sure takes the breath out of me", said Brook, "But I have no lungs...YOHOHOHO! SKULL JOKE"

Inside the prison, Agent Zero looked up at the sky.

"So this is the power of the Mizu Mizu devil fruit?"

She smiled.

"Does this mean...I'm free?"

In the back of the cell, a figure rose up in anger…

"Don't get so cocky, Agent Zero, you still belong to me!"

She turned around in fear and saw Professor Bone about to press a button but-

"nomu Nomu NOOOOOO PISSSSSSSTTTTTOOOOOOOLLL"

Suddenly, a figure with a straw hat landed directly on Professor Bone crushing him.

"Ah….I landed on something soft" Luffy shook his head and saw Agent Zero.

"Ho! Why are you hear on this island?"

The rest of the Straw Hats arrived to see an unusual scene.

A damp prison with the the roof blown away.

Luffy, sitting on what looked like a young man with white hair.

A young girl, no older than 16, with red hair wearing a black suit and bright blue eyes.

Sanji stepped in, "What might a beautiful maidan such as yourself be doing in a island like this?"

Her eyes narrowed, "Who are you people? Are you sent here by the World Government to capture me?"

"The World Government? HELL NO! We're pirates!" Said Chopper.

"A tanuku? How cute."

"I'M A REINDEER! AND I'M NOT CUTE YOU BASTARD" Shouted Chopper before he started dancing in happiness at being called cute.

Luffy looked at the girl and said " Where is Agent Zero?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I want to make her my Nakama".

"Um...Why?"

"Because"

"She won't be your nakama"

Professor Bone stood up brushing the ashes from his suit.

"Agent Zero has belonged to me for 14 years and will continue to do so as my greatest creation!"

He pressed the button on his remote and whispered " Kill the Straw Hats"

Agent Zero's eyes turned red and suddenly looked at the straw hats with murderous intent.

"Must kill Straw hats"

The Marines arrived to help fight off the Straw Hats.

Luffy observed as his crew began for battle.

"ATTACK"

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 2

Agent Zero Chapter 3: New Nakama

**I've been looking for a job lately...It hasn't been going that well so I end up just writing more stories! I think I'm writing my application wrong but I don't mind too much at the moment. Means I can daydream more! MWA HAHAHAHA**

**I don't own one piece but if I did...I don't think I would write it quite as well :')**

Luffy used conqueror's haki to eliminate the majority of the marines with lower wills than necessary leaving approximately 50 marines out of the 6000 that were there.

Agent Zero and Professor Bone remained standing.

Agent Zero remained quiet. Suddenly, she disappeared and there was silence.

"Where….did she go?" whispered Sanji.

Suddenly, Nami, Chopper, Usopp, and Robin were knocked out and laid at Professor Bone's feet.

"What the-?"

An Arrow was shot directly through Sanji's stomach. He vomited Blood before collapsing to the ground unconscious.

Zoro moved quickly, whispering in his voice before throwing his swords pinning down Agent Zero.

Silence.

Professor Bone began to laugh for what seemed forever.

"Is he professor bone?" asked Brook.

"Looks like your brother" smirked Franky.

"YOHOHOHOHO! My Brother was much more Handsome"

"SHUT UP!" Professor Bone roared, "How dare you insult my name?"

He croached in anger before returning to his composed manner.

"Agent Zero...Why don't you use your new powers?"

Every person looked at Agent Zero. Her hair covering her eyes. She suddenly melted into water.

"W-what?" Said Franky.

A giant fist rose and encased the remaining strawhats in water effectively enclosing them in a bubble.

"L-luffy!"

Luffy looked at his members and observed their powers. He lazily thwacked Professor Bone on the head and crushed the remote.

Agent Zero returned to normal, and the water bubble collapsed.

"W-where am I?" She looked around confused and saw what she had done.

"I'm so sorry!" She cried.

She did it again. Hurt people without her knowing. Like she had been doing the last 14 years. Suddenly hands were around her waist as she went flying to the air on to a lion boat we all know too well.

She was tired. The last thing she saw was Captain Luffy's face as she fell asleep and this time she would never have to endure what the World Government did to her again.

"Why did you bring her onboard? She's dangerous! She knocked half of us out"

"But she was being controlled so thats probably why…"

"Shut up Zoro! Nobody asked your opinion!"

"What did you say, bitch?

"She's right tho! Nobody wants to hear your opinion marimo"

"Shut up love cook!"

"NANI?"

She woke up observing everyone carefully. Before Luffy's head poked in front of her face

"Yo!"

She collapsed backwards.

"Nani?"

"He! What's wrong with you?"

"W-Who are you?"

"I'm Luffy. I'm going to be the Pirate King. "

"What's the pir-"

"Yohohoho! My lady...May I ask...Can you show me your pants?"

"What?

"SHUT UP!"

"Nami-san...I think you broke Brook's skull?"

"Hi! I AM THE GREAT AND MIGHTY WARRIOR, USUOPP! I RULE THE WORLD"

"EHHH? Don't hurt me!"

She coward in fear and shut herself into a tiny ball.

"Usopp, I think you scared her…."

"Are you hurt anywhere? I'll give you a check up!" said chopper who smiled at Agent Zero.

Agent Zero looked up, she liked the reindeer but she said quietly

"You won't….won't hurt me?"

"Why would I? I'm a doctor"

Agent Zero and Chopper entered his office. As soon as they entered, Agent Zero fell at her knees and said

"Please help me!"

"EHHHH? W-What are you doing?"

"I'll be your nakama and do whatever you want but please…"

She pointed at her skull

"You need to remove the chip that was inserted into my brain my Professor Bone"

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 3

Agent Zero: Chapter 4: Mind Control!

**Yohoho! I do apologise for my hyper manner. Hm….Story planning is sure interesting. I've been rewatching episodes of Tokyo Mew Mew as well...I realised how much I hated the ending. I dislike Masaya immensely, he just irritates me. I don't think there is a Straw Hat that I dislike yet. My favourite is Luffy but my least favourite (but I still like) is probably Nami. I used to hate Usopp because he was useless but I loved him after the "Condoriano" incident (search up on youtube :P).**

**Disclaimer: I do nottt owwn One piece!**

Chopper stared at Agent Zero.

"Nanniiii?"

"I want you to remove the chip from my brain"

"Naze?"

Agent Zero sighed.

"_Of course he's not going to do it without reason, he'll have to cut open my skull but its the only way that these people can be safe"_

"If you don't do it...I'll do it myself", She took a knife and lifted it.

"OKAY OKAY! I'LL FIND A WAY TO DO IT"

Chopper looked at her and thought about her request…" I might have to contact Trafalgar law which means I have to ask Luffy"

She looked at him expectantly.

"You need to tell Luffy because you need a man called Trafalgar Law"

She sighed….

"Take me to him then"

In the Captain's room sat Luffy and Agent Zero.

The Awkard Silence consumed the room.

Agent Zero coughed, and said

"I want to tell you my story but I asked for 2 things that you protect me and that you will remove the chip from my brain then I will be your nakama"

Luffy looked at her and said "O-okay"

_My actual name is Rosa la Beautenette and my japanese name is Yuki.14 years ago, I used to live with my brother and my mother. My dad passed away from cancer. We were once a noble family and one of the celestrial dragons. Our family were gifted with something close to immortality. We couldn't die unless we killed ourselves or by someone in our family. We were not like the celestrial dragons. We were different...we ensured that anyone who lived in our area was set free. I had happy memories even though I was 2. But when my dad died, everything changed. We were stripped of our titles and my mom fell ill with a rare disease. My brother was a strong man but he became cold and worked his finger to the bone._

_One day, our mom became so ill that it was said that she had only 3 days to live._

_My brother said to me_

"_would you do anything to save mom?"_

_I wish I had answered differently then. But I foolishly said_

"_Yes...I would"_

_I never expected him to do anything…._

_The next day, he brought medicine for my mother and as soon as she drank it...she began to improve in health._

_Day after day...the medicine was brought and in 3 months...she recovered_

Yuki took a sip of her tea before returning to her story. She clutched her fists and tears began to well up.

_She recovered and we were a happy family._

_But a man came to our house and he said to us_

"_Yuki has been sold to the world government to take part in a special plan called Agent Zero. I have given you the cure to your disease and now my part of the deal will be completed"_

_Mother was shopping at the time. I looked at my brother in shock. He didn't look at me._

"_Y-you sold me...to the World Government"_

_The man took me in chains and even as I looked back...my brother never looked at me._

She sighed

_I don't know what my brother told my mother. But would you sell out your family to save another family member?_

_I was agent zero. The world government's top secret. I learned martial arts, specialized in archery. _

_But I was also tortured. The chip was inserted into my head by professor bone for mind control. He experimented with me without pain killers cutting off parts and inserting new parts. _

"I have wings...see? They were inserted when I was 5. And my muscles are merman's which were inserted when I was 7"

_I was used to torture high class information from criminals. I saw everything being done but I couldn't do anything about it. I heard their screams every night in my head. I endured everything for 14 years just to be set free._

_And just before you came I was fed the mizu mizu fruit. It's pure poison. It might be powerful but it is against nature. I'm not sure how long it will last. _

Yuki looked up and met Luffy's eyes.

"P-please help me. Don't bring me back there. Or if I ever am close to going back…

Please Kill Me"

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 4

Agent Zero - Chapter 5: The Law is Trafalgar Law!

**I've been thinking up who best should be Yuki's brother...You guys should guess! :L I'll give you an imaginary cookie. I disliked Yuki's past but my imagination has these crazy ideas. Her personality makes it possible. I'm not sure whether Luffy actually listened to her story but considering he listened to Hancock's story...it's quite possible! Kekeke**

**Disclaimer: Do. Not. Own. Da. One. Piece**

Luffy listened carefully to yuki's Story and couldn't help but feel sorry that she suffered all these years. Of course he had to protect his nakama. It was his job as captain. What cruel bastard of a brother would sell out his own sister. He would contact Law because they owed each other if they were tomadachi.

"Come on! Let's have some meat~!"

"Ehh?"

"Listening to you made me hungry! Besides~ we need to have lots of fun to make up for those 14 years nehh~?"

Yuki stared at Luffy. Was he insane?

"I-I suppose so"

"LET'S GO~! NOMU NOMU NO PISTOL"

Luffy grabbed Yuki and rebounded round the corner into the dining room with a crash. He also knocked the rest of the straw hats who were listening outside the Captain's room to Yuki's story.

"LUFFY! YOU BAKA~!"

"OOOWWWWW"

The crew members hit luffy leaving him bruised up that Yuki felt sorry for him.

"shishishishishishis!"

Yuki smiled. So this was Luffy.

"SANJI! FOOD! NOW! I WANT FOOD NOW! I WANT FOOD NOW! I WANT FOOD NOW! I WANT FOOD NOW! I. WANT. FOOD. NOW!"

Trafalgar Law saw in the distance that was the Thousand Sunny.

"So that's where that idiot went...jeez we were supposed to discuss taking down a Yonko after Hazard Punk but we got seperated in the mist"

Trafalgar Law pulled his hat over his eyes and grinned. Working with Monkey D. Luffy was sure a lot of trouble.

"Bepo...move the ship next to the Thousand Sunny"

"FOOOD FIIIGGHHHTT"

A strawberry and cream pie went flying into Yuki's face. She slowly wiped off the pie and glared at Luffy. The Whole room stared at her.

Her childish demeanor went alive and she whispered

"You're so deeeaaad"

And the food fight continued. Food flinging left and right with everyone screaming at each other and laugher rebounding across the walls.

"DON'T WASTE FOOD"

"GUYS WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?"

"BWA HAHAHAHAHA"

"WATCH OUT FOR MY FLYING FOOD SLINGSHOT!"

The flying food slingshot went across as fast as a shooting star into the face of Trafalgar Law who had just entered.

"TRAFFFY!" laughed Luffy, "Nice to see you!"

The Straw Hats laughed.

"What a ridiculous situation!" thought Law, he wiped off the food from his face and stood dumbfounded at the mess of the room.

Sanji sighed, "Man...at least this gives me something to do later…"

"Ah Ah Traffy! Can you do something for me since we're tomadachi?"

"Yeah...what?"

"Ah meet our new Member….Agent Zero or Yuki? Hahaha She's our new Nakama! Shishishishi!"

"Oh….So?"

"She has a cookie in her brain"

"A a-a what?"

"Luffy...it's a chip"

"A chip? Yum...even better"

"Oi oi Luffy...not that kind of chip...it's not edible…"

Luffy stood dumbfounded.

"eehEEEEHHHH? Naze?"

"Because it just isn't".

Trafagar Law looked at Yuki. She seemed normal...why did she need a chip removing?

"She looks fine to me. Why do you need the chip removed?"

Yuki fumed, "Because I do. It's none of your business"

"Eh...Now thats not the attitude to have"

"Otherwise she'll be controlled by the World government"

"LUFFY!"

Yuki glared at Luffy, "You're not suppose to tell everyone about me"

"Why not?"

"I said before, I'm one of the World Government's biggest secret. If you tell too many people, they'll come after me with Admirals and worse"

"Is that so..?"

"LUFFFY!"

"Ahahahaha Gomen gomen. But if we don't tell Traffy then how are you going to remove your chip?"

Yuki was about to shout back then she stopped…

"I guess...you're right"

Law looked at Yuki and wondered what made her so special but whatever...it didn't really require much effort to remove the damn chip but he had a more pressing issue with luffy.

"I'll remove the chip on 3 conditions"

"What?"

We need to talk about the Yonko plan

I get to observe her fighting skills

STOP CALLING ME TRAFFY. I AM NOT A TRAFFIC CONE OR LIGHT OR WHATEVER!

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 5

Agent Zero: Chapter 6: Fiesty Fighter Agent Zero!

**I have been thinking up this story for a while and I know exactly how its going to end. If eichiro oda decided to use this (which I highly doubt)...I guess it would be called the Agent Zero Arc. I'm kinda a realist and I think of how stories end beautifully. It may not be happy or sad or over the top lovey dovey but the way I think would be perfect to end stories. I came up with Yuki partially because she reminds me of myself. I haven't been locked up or tortured but I yearn for the same freedom she has. She's childish and a bit selfish at times but very forgiving. Hehe! Sorry sorry! We should get on with the story! There is still much I need to show you all! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own one piece!**

"Room"

A large circle enclosed Yuki. She felt slightly frightened because it was like the dungeon so she closed her eyes. She already shown Law where the chip was and he sliced through that small part of the brain removing only the chip before dropping it into the ocean.

"It's over, Miss Yuki"

Yuki opened her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you...Law-san"

"It's alright"

Luffy smiled. At last, he had a new Nakama.

"PARRRRTTTTYY! NEW NAKAMAAAA"

Everyone cheered. Yuki smiled. She was free at least. She saw the sky up above and realised how blue it was.

She whispered to herself…

"Hello sky...I haven't seen you in 14 years…"

In the distance, a marine force saw the Thousand Sunny.

Captain Dolly shouted "IT'S THE STRAW HATS! GET THEM!"

Zoro saw them quickly and was about to pull out his swords but Yuki stopped him.

"Allow me. For I have to abide by the conditions of Mr Law"

She smiled and raised her arms.

"Mizu Mizu...arrow"

She was lifted by water and gently pulled the air like an arrow and released. Nothing happened for a few seconds. Suddenly, a wave was raised into the air and travelled across to the marines getting bigger and bigger until…

CRASH!

The marine ship was flooded in seconds.

Yuki bowed to the Straw Hats and smiled innocently.

The Straw hats were rended speechless.

Then luffy laughed loudly and grinned

"Bwahahahahahaha! SUGOI!"

Law smirked

"Such is the power of Agent Zero eh?"

Back at Island Project Agent Zero

"YOU LOST HER? YOU LOST THE SPECIMEN? ARE YOU MENTAL? IF THE WORLD HEARS THAT THE WORLD GOVERNMENT SPENT MONEY ON EXPERIMENTING ON HUMANS...THERE IS GOING TO BE A REVOLUTION"

Shouted Mr Q angrily, a member of the world government.

Professor Bone looked at the wounds he had gained from Yuki. 14 years he had managed to keep her tame. She would not forget about the pain and torture he had given her.

He smiled.

"Yuki is still scared of me. Besides...I have a plan if she doesn't return"

"OH YEAH MR SMART ASS? TELL ME. TELL ME HOW YOU'RE GOING TO FIX THIS MESS"

Professor Bone raised his hand to silence Mr Q.

"I planted something extra in the Mizu Mizu devil fruit I gave her"

Mr Q stopped and looked at him.

"W-what?"

"The Mizu Mizu Devil Fruit consumes her insides slowly, making everything rot in general. The fruit isn't perfect so she won't survive for very long without me for I have the antidote"

Mr Q looked at Professor bone, "_how cruel is he?"_

"How long will she live for?"

"Probably around 2 weeks. But nothing can help her. The damage the fruit gives her is virtually undetectable…"

"How will she know that you have the cure?"

"Because I will send her a dream"

Professor Bone stood up….

"Yuki...You will return to me. If not…you will die"

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 6

Agent Zero: Chapter 6 - Glass Island

**Wow! This begins the part where I love :) Where I can freely express my imagination ^^. I wonder what I would be like as a pirate. Ay me maties! Loool. I think I would like it very much. It's better than school at least, we could lay in the sun and have an adventure. Haha! How are you finding the story? My grammar is a bit off I guess, but I hope you like the story as much I enjoy writing it ^^**

"AAAAATTCHPOoooo" sneezed Yuki.

Everyone looked at her in amusement.

"Do you have a cold Yuki-swwaaaann?" said Sanji, his eyes like lovehearts at the sound of her cute sneeze.

"Em...No...I think someone was just talking about me…"

"haha! Thats just superstition, baka!" grunted Zoro.

"What did you say to Yuki-swan? Marimo?" glared Sanji.

"Nothing, Mr Love Cook"

"What did you say? YOU WANT A FIGHT?"

"BRING IT ON! CURLY BROWS, I CUT YOU RIGHT UP"

"LETS DO THIS! I STIR FRY YOU AND MAKE YOU ME-"

"SHUUUTT UP!"

Instantly, Nami's fists of love came crashing into the skulls of the love cook and marimo.

"You're scaring the poor girl", She glared at both of them before looking at Yuki, " Well...getting down to business. Welcome to the Straw Hat Pirate Crew!"

"Let's PARTY!" Shouted Luffy

The Straw hats gathered with lots of food, drinks and alcohol and partied that night with the entrance of their new nakama.

Yuki smiled observing each and every member with their unique qualities.

Zoro, a swordsman with the ability to speak with wisedom at times, yet had no sense of direction.

Nami, the egoistic navigator, who is gifted with the ability to predict the weather and navigate around the world but had a great love for money and clothes.

Usopp, who had one of the weakest hearts, never failed to make her laugh but had exceptional gifts in sniping.

Chopper, the doctor with the gift to heal those wounds as well as their hearts too by encouraging others to live on.

Sanji, the cook who had such passion for food and legs as strong as steel but had a weakness for women.

Brook, the magnificent skeleton with expert sword skills that can bring to life anything using mus-

"Miss Yuki"

She looked around face-to-face with Brook.

She screamed.

"ARRGGGH! OH MY GAWD! You scared the living daylights out of me! Jeez…"

Yuki's eyebrows raised

"How are you a walking skeleton?"

"Yohoho! It's because…"

Brook launched into his lifestory as Yuki listened intently.

"Then…", Yuki paused, "How do you use the toilet? If you drink something...why doesn't it leak through?"

Brook leaned in closer…

"Would you like to me to show you?"

She blinked. Once. Twice.

"LAND HO!" shouted Usopp.

Every member came crashing towards the front and there in front was land but-

"It looks kinda odd….don't you think?"

"Why is it so..blue?"

The ship moved closer until the whole island came in view.

"I-It's made of g-glass!"

"Sugoi!"

All the members stepped off the ship. In the distance, there seemed to be a small glass town.

"Wow! Thats amazing!"

"We better stock up with clothes, and food", smiled Nami.

"Maybe they have clean medical books too!" grinned Chopper

"Baa-ka! How can you read it then?" said Usopp, "However...clear rocks would be useful for the enemies...they won't know what hit them...hahaha!"

"I wonder if they have any special cuisine that I might learn about?"

"You might as well serve nothing at all then love cook".

"Oh...if thats what you really want then okay!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"Oh...not again"

Yuki looked in wonder. Amazing! An entire Island made of glass. It glistened in the sunlight creating rainbows in the sky. She saw a clear frog hopping and disappearing through the colourless environment.

"It's beautiful…"

"WHO GOES THERE YE PIRATES?"

In the distance, a small old man with a red beard walked slowly towards them. His face illuminated with anger.

"I'M TERRING YOU. IF YOU BWEAK ANYTWING ON DISH ISLAND! I WHACK YER WITH MA WALKIN STICK!"

They looked at him...and noticed…

"Why aren't you wearing anything?"

The old man looked down and then back at the clothed crew.

"It's our culture! Clear clothing is all da range yer know?"

Sanji smiled pervertedly "Even...the women?"

"If you're lucky young 'ne"

"Yohohoho! So they might show me their panties"

"...They probably will wear CLEAR panties" sniggered Sanji, his eyes dreaming away.

"SHUT UP! YOU PERVERTS", Nami's fists collided with their skulls before looking back at the old man.

"Hi, we're here to collect some resources for our 're pirates but we're friendly ones"

"Then... Are yer ere to apwack (attack) us?"

"No"

"Oh...okay then. Let me show yer awound.

The Straw hats looked at each other in shock as they followed the old man to the town.

"Welcome...to Glass Island"

**Review**


End file.
